Metallin historia
Edelläkävijät: 1960-luvun puoliväli Bluesjuuret Yhdysvaltalainen bluesmusiikki vaikutti suuresti varhaisiin brittiläisiin rockmuusikoihin. Metallimusiikin varhaisimpina edelläkävijöinä on pidetty joissakin lähteissä 1940- ja 1950-lukujen rhythm and blues -kitaristeja, jotka olivat mieltyneet kovaan ääneen ja säröiseen kitaratyyliin. Esimerkkinä mainittakoon Howlin' Wolf -yhtyeen jo varhain säröä käyttänyt kitaristi Willie Johnson. Sellaiset 1960-luvun puolivälissä mainetta saavuttaneet brittiläiset rockyhtyeet kuin The Rolling Stones ja The Yardbirds äänittivät sähköisiä cover-kappaleita monista perinteisistä blueskappaleista. Brittiläiset yhtyeet kehittivät kovaäänisen särökitaratyylin, joka rakentui voimasointujen ympärille. Brittiläiset yhtyeet vaikuttivat yhdysvaltalaisiin yhtyeisiin, jotka vuorostaan jatkoivat tyylin kehittelyä. Psykedeelinen rock The Kinks vaikutti merkittävästi tämän tyylin suosioon vuoden 1964 menestyskappaleellaan "You Really Got Me". Merkittävä lisä nousevaan kitaratyyliin oli takaisinkytkentä eli kiertoääni, jonka uuden sukupolven vahvistimet tuottivat. Takaisinkytkentää kokeilivat muun muassa The Kinksin Dave Davies, The Whon Pete Townshend ja Tridentsin Jeff Beck. Blues rockin lyömäsoitintyyli alkoi yksinkertaisista, toistuvista rytmeistä pienillä rumpuseteillä. Myöhemmät rumpalit alkoivat käyttää jykevämpiä, monimutkaisempia ja vahvistetumpia soittotyylejä, jotta rummut kuuluisivat kitaraa vasten. Tuolloin kitaran voimakkuus musiikissa nimittäin kasvoi jatkuvasti. Myös laulajat muuntelivat menetelmiään. Äänenvahvistuksesta alkoi tulla tärkeä osa laulua, joten laulajat kehittivät ilmaisujaan tyylitellymmiksi ja mahtipontisemmiksi. The Who vei myös äänenvoimakkuutta uusiin ulottuvuuksiin: yhtye hyödynsi monien Marshall-vahvistinten muuria. Samanaikainen kehitys äänen vahvistuksessa ja äänitysmenetelmissä tekivät mahdolliseksi sen, että tämän tyylin raskas voima voitiin tallentaa myös äänilevylle. Blues rockin ja psykedeelisen rockin yhdistelmä muodosti suuren osan metallimusiikin perustasta. Yksi näiden tyylien yhteensulautumiseen voimakkaimmin vaikuttaneista yhtyeistä oli Cream. Cream kehitti kitaristi Eric Claptonin ja basisti Jack Brucen yhteissointuisen riffittelyn pohjalta jykevän ja raskaan tyylin. Tähän vielä yhdistyi Ginger Bakerin tuplabasarirummunsoitto. Creamin kahta ensimmäistä albumia, jotka olivat Fresh Cream (1966) ja Disraeli Gears (1967), on pidetty hyvin merkittävinä uuden ja raskaamman rocktyylin innoittajina. Hyvin vaikutusvaltaisia olivat myös The Jimi Hendrix Experiencen singlet ja esikoisalbumi Are You Experienced (1967). Monet metallikitaristit ovat sittemmin jäljitelleet Hendrixin taiturillista kitaransoittotyyliä. Varsinkin singlenä julkaistua kappaletta "Purple Haze" on pidetty ensimmäisenä listamenestystä saaneena metallimusiikkikappaleena. Alku: 1960-luvun loppu ja 1970-luvun alku Varhaismetalli Vuonna 1968 tyyli, joka tuli sittemmin tunnetuksi metallimusiikkina, alkoi todella muovautua. Tammikuussa San Franciscosta kotoisin oleva Blue Cheer -yhtye julkaisi cover-version Eddien Cochranin klassisesta kappaleesta "Summertime Blues". Monet pitävät sitä ensimmäisenä todellisena metallimusiikkikappaleena. Samana kuukautena Steppenwolf julkaisi omaa nimeään kantavan esikoisalbuminsa, joka sisälsi "Born to Be Wildin". Kesäkuussa julkaistiin kaksi muuta käänteentekevää äänitettä. Ensimmäinen oli The Yardbirdsin "Think About It", joka sisältää kitaristi Jimmy Pagen taidonnäytteen. Se ennakoi metallimusiikin tyyliä, jonka hän tekisi pian kuuluisaksi. Toinen oli Iron Butterflyn In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida -albumi, joka sisältää 17 minuuttia kestävän nimikappaleen. In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida on vahva ehdokas aivan ensimmäiseksi metallimusiikkialbumiksi. Lokakuussa The Beatlesin "Revolutionista" tekemä single-toisinto asetti uudet normit kitaran säröäänelle. Kappale sisältää myös metallimusiikille tyypillistä kitaran ja rummun yhteissoittoa. Samassa kuussa Jeff Beck Group, jonka johtohahmo oli ollut The Yarbirdsin kitaristina ennen Jimmy Pagea, julkaisi esikoisalbuminsa Truthin. Levy sisälsi eräitä "väkäpäisimmistä ja ilmiselvästi hauskimmista äänistä, joita oli nauhoitettu", ja uursi uraa metallimusiikin kitaransoitolle. Lokakuussa Jimmy Pagen uusi yhtye Led Zeppelin esiintyi ensimmäistä kertaa lavalla. Marraskuussa Love Sculpture, jonka kitaristi oli Dave Edmunds, julkaisit Blues Helpingin, joka sisälsi jytisevän, hyökkäävän toisinnon Aram Hatšaturjanin "Sapelitanssista". The Beatlesin niin kutsuttu White Album, joka julkaistiin samassa kuussa, sisälsi "Helter Skelterin". Se on yksi raskassointuisimmista kappaleista, jonka suuren luokan yhtye on koskaan julkaissut. 1960-luvun lopun raskasta rockia kutsutaan nykyisin joskus käsitteellä "proto-metal", jonka voi suomentaa "varhaismetalliksi". Psykedelian ohella proto-metal-musiikissa oli usein voimakkaita bluesvaikutteita. Tammikuussa 1969 julkaistiin Led Zeppelinin nimialbumi, ja se saavutti sijan 10 Billboardin albumilistalla. Kesäkuussa Zeppelin ja Grand Funk Railroad soittivat Atlanta Pop Festival -tapahtumassa. Grand Funk Railroadin musiikki oli Creamin innoittamaa, mutta yhtyeen ilmaisu oli karkeampaa. Samana kuukautena toinen Cream-vaikutteinen trio, jota johti Leslie West, julkaisi Mountainin. Sillä on raskasta blues rock -kitaraa ja jylisevää laulua. Elokuussa yhtye, joka nyt nimitti itseään Mountainiksi, teki tunnin kestäneen esiintymisen Woodstock-tapahtumassa. Vaikka yhtye luokitellaan usein "hard rockiksi", sen virallinen esikoisalbumi Climbing! (1970) saavutti sijan 85 "Top 100 Metal Albums" -listalla, jonka kokosi Hit Parader vuonna 1989. Grand Funk Railroadin Survival (1971) saavutti sijan 72. Grand Funkin esikoisalbumi, On Time, julkaistiin myös samana kuukautena. Syksyllä Led Zeppelin II meni sijalle 1, ja albumin single "Whole Lotta Love" saavutti sijan 4 Billboardin pop-listalla. Metallimusiikin vallankumous oli alkanut. Metallimusiikin piirteet vakiintuvat Jimmy Pagen särökitaratyylillä ja Robert Plantin mahtipontisella, vaikeroivalla laululla Led Zeppelin määritteli syntyvän musiikkisuuntauksen keskeiset piirteet. Vuonna 1970 julkaistut Black Sabbathin albumit Black Sabbath ja Paranoid sekä Deep Purplen Deep Purple in Rock olivat tärkeitä merkkipylväitä . Black Sabbath oli kehittänyt erityisen raskaan tyylin. Tähän vaikutti osin se, että kitaristi Tony Iommi joutui tehdashallionnettomuuteen ennen kuin oli mukana perustamassa yhtyettä. Iommi ei kyennyt soittamaan totunnaisesti, joten hänen täytyi virittää kitaransa matalammalle ja pitäytyä voimasoinnuissa, koska niihin tarvitaan suhteellisen yksinkertaista sormityöskentelyä. Deep Purple oli häilynyt eri tyylien välillä varhaisina vuosinaan. Kuitenkin vuoteen 1969 mennessä laulaja Ian Gillan ja kitaristi Ritchie Blackmore olivat vieneet yhtyeen kehityksen kohti heavy metal -ilmaisua. Vuonna 1970 Black Sabbath ja Deep Purple saavuttivat suuria listamenestyksiä Yhdistyneessä kuningaskunnassa suosituilla kappaleillaan "Paranoid" ja "Black Night" perättäin. Samana vuonna kolme brittiläistä yhtyettä julkaisi heavy metal -tyylisen esikoisalbumin Uriah Heep julkaisi Very 'eavy... very 'umblen, UFO UFO 1:n ja Black Widow Sacrificen. Wishbone Ash esitteli kaksoisoolokitara ja rytmikitara -tyylin, jonka monet yhtyeet seuraavissa sukupolvissa omaksuivat. Wishbone Ashia ei kuitenkaan yleisesti luokitella metalliksi. Black Sabbathin, Uriah Heepin ja Black Widow'n käsittelemät okkultistiset aiheet tulivat metallimusiikissa suosituiksi. Myös Led Zeppelin alkoi käsitellä vastaavia asioita albumillaan Led Zeppelin IV, joka julkaistiin vuonna 1971. Toisella puolen Atlantin valtamerta kehityssuunnanasettaja oli Grand Funk Railroad. Siitä on kirjoitettu, että se oli "kaupallisesti menestynein yhdysvaltalainen heavy metal -yhtye 1970-luvulta, kunnes se hajosi vuonna 1976. Se edusti 1970-luvun menestyskaavaa: jatkuvaa kiertue-elämää."55 Yhdysvalloissa ilmaantui myös muita metallimusiikkiin liitettyjä yhtyeitä, kuten Dust (ensimmäinen LP vuonna 1971), Blue Öyster Cult (Blue Öyster Cult (albumi), 1972) ja Kiss (Kiss (albumi), 1974). Saksassa Scorpions tuli esiin albumillaan Lonesome Crow vuonna 1972. Ritchie Blackmore sai huomiota taiturikitaristina Deep Purplen Machine Head -albumilla vuonna 1972. Blackmore kuitenkin jätti yhtyeen vuonna 1975 perustaakseen Rainbow'n. Nämä yhtyeet myös keräsivät itselleen suuria yleisömääriä tekemällä jatkuvasti kiertueita ja yhä näyttävämpiä lavaesityksiä.56 Kuten edellä on mainittu, on väitelty siitä, olivatko nämä yhtyeet todella luokiteltavissa "metallimusiikiksi" vaiko pikemminkin "hard rockiksi". Ne yhtyeet, jotka ovat lähempänä suuntauksen bluesjuuria tai jotka korostavat enemmän melodioita, luokitellaan nykyisin jälkimmäisenä mainittuun tyyliin. Valioesimerkkinä toimii AC/DC, joka teki esiintulonsa albumilla High Voltage vuonna 1975. Vuoden 1983 Rolling Stone -tietosanakirjan määritelmä alkaa: "Australialainen heavy metal -yhtye AC/DC..."57 Rockhistorioitsija Clinton Walker kirjoittaa: "AC/DC:n nimittäminen metalliyhtyeeksi 1970-luvulla oli yhtä virheellinen kuin nykyään.... se oli rock and roll -yhtye, joka vain sattui olemaan tarpeeksi raskas metalliksi."58 Kysymys ei ole vain vaihtelevista määritelmistä, vaan myös pysyvästä erosta musiikkityylin ja yleisön tunnistuksessa: kirjoittaja Ian Christe kuvailee, kuinka AC/DC "nousi yhtyeeksi, joka ohjasi huikeat määrät yleisöä kohti heavy metal -onnelaa."59 Black Sabbathin jälkeen toinen selkeästi metallimusiikkiin yhdistettävä suuri yhtye on brittiläinen Judas Priest, joka debytoi albumilla Rocka Rolla vuonna 1974. Christen määritelmän mukaan: »Black Sabbath tarjosi toki yleisölleen muutakin kuin kolme sointua ja hyvän shown, mutta silti yleisö joutui tyydyttämään metallinnälkäänsä rääppimällä soundeja, jotka tarjosivat samansuuntaisia tuntoja. 1970-luvun puoliväliin mennessä metallin estetiikka oli aistittavissa pohjavireenä Thin Lizzyn synkissä basso- ja tuplakitarakuvioissa, Alice Cooperin lavaolemuksessa, Queenin sähisevissä kitaroissa ja mahtipontisissa lauluosuuksissa siinä missä Rainbow'n keskiaikaista mystiikkaa uhkuvissa lyriikoissakin. Sitten, vuonna 1974, Sabbathin jalanjäljissä astui areenalle birminghamilainen Judas Priest, joka yhdisti ja vahvisti tuotannossaan nämä raskaan rockin laajalle levinneet kulmakivet. Vasta nyt heavy metal oli kasvanut omaksi genrekseen.» Vaikka Judas Priestilla ei ollut top 40 -albumilistamenestyksiä Yhdysvalloissa ennen 1980-lukua, se oli monille ratkaiseva Black Sabbathin jälkeinen metalliyhtye: sen nopeat ja metalliset kaksoiskitarahyökkäykset olivat merkittäviä vaikuttajia myöhemmille yhtyeille. Vaikka metallimusiikin suosio kasvoi, suuntaus ei miellyttänyt monia arvostelijoita. Vastustusta herättivät metalliyhtyeiden tapa esiintyä ylikorostuneen näyttävästi sekä muut kaupalliset keinot.62 Eniten ärsytystä aiheutti metallin musiikillinen ja sanoituksellinen älyttömyys: tunnettu kriitikko Robert Christgau kuvaili erästä Black Sabbath -albumia "tylsäksi ja rappeutuneeksi...vähä-älyiseksi ja siveettömäksi väärinkäytöksi". Valtavirta: 1970-luvun loppu ja 1980-luku Punkrock kohtaa metallimusiikin Punkrock ilmaantui 1970-luvun puolivälissä vastatoimena nykyaikaisille yhteiskuntaoloille. Punk vastusti sitä, mitä pidettiin ylimaltillisena ja ylituotetuna ajan rockmusiikkina, mukaan lukien metallimusiikkia. Metallialbumien myyntiluvut laskivat 1970-luvun loppua kohden toisin kuin punkin, diskon ja valtavirran rockin. Kun suuret levy-yhtiöt panostivat innokkaasti punkiin, monet uudemmat brittiläiset metalliyhtyeet saivat innoitusta tästä tyylistä. Vaikutteita otettiin suuntauksen hyökkäävästä, erityisen ponnekkaasta tyylistä ja tavoista, joissa oli tyypillisesti itsetekemisen ja alhaisen äänituotantolaadun toimintamalleja. Valtavirran ulkopuolella olevat metalliyhtyeet alkoivat julkaista halvasti äänitettyjä julkaisuja itsenäisesti ja omistautuneille yleisöille. Brittiläiset musiikkilehdet kuten NME ja Sounds alkoivat antaa huomiota ilmiölle: Sounds-kirjoittaja Geoff Barton nimesi suuntauksen New Wave of British Heavy Metaliksi. NWOBHM-yhtyeisiin kuuluivat Iron Maiden, Motörhead, Saxon, Diamond Head ja Def Leppard, jotka virroittivat metallimusiikin lajin. Seuraamalla Judas Priestin mallia ne karskiinnuttivat ilmaisua, vähensivät bluesaineksia ja painottivat nopeutuvia tahteja. Vuonna 1980 NWOBHM löi itsensä läpi valtavirrassa, kun Iron Maidenin, Motörheadin ja Saxonin albumit saavuttivat sijoituksia Yhdistyneen kuningaskunnan top 10 -albumilistalla. Seuraavana vuonna Motörheadista tuli ensimmäinen suuntauksen yhtye, joka saavutti Britannian listalla kärkisijan No Sleep 'til Hammersmith -albumillaan. Toiset NWOBHM-yhtyeet kuten Diamond Head ja Venom vaikuttivat merkittävästi metallimusiikin kehitykseen, vaikka eivät olleet yhtä menestyksekkäitä. Ensimmäisen sukupolven yhtyeet katosivat yksi toisensa jälkeen: Deep Purple oli hajonnut pian Blackmoren lähdön jälkeen vuonna 1975, ja Led Zeppelin lopetti toimintansa vuonna 1980. Black Sabbath jäi tavallisesti konserteissaan lämmittely-yhtyeensä Van Halenin varjoon. Eddie Van Halen vakiinnutti itsensä yhtenä aikakauden johtavista kitarataitureista. Hänen kitarasoolonsa kappaleella "Eruption" yhtyeen vuoden 1978 nimialbumilta pidetään tyylin kulmakivenä. Randy Rhoads ja Yngwie J. Malmsteen tulivat myös kuuluisiksi kitarataitureiksi, ja he kehittivät myöhemmin neoklassista metallityyliä. Blackmore ja Scorpionsin Uli Jon Roth olivat kärkijoukossa taidemusiikin ainesten omaksumisessa: tämä seuraava sukupolvi kehittyi ja käytti ajoittain klassisia nailonkielisiä kitaroita. Esimerkiksi Rhoads soittaa sitä entisen Black Sabbath -laulaja Ozzy Osbournen sooloalbumin Blizzard of Ozz kappaleella "Dee" (1980). Glam metal ja läpimurto Van Halenin menestyksen innoittamana metallipiirit alkoivat kehittyä Etelä-Kaliforniassa, erityisesti Los Angelesissa 1970-luvun lopulla. Los Angelesin Sunset Stripin alueen klubeille kerääntyi yhtyeitä kuten Quiet Riot, Ratt, Mötley Crüe ja W.A.S.P.. Ne ottivat vaikutteita 1970-luvun perinteisestä heavy metalista ja lisäsivät glam rock -yhtyeiden kuten Alice Cooperin ja Kissin mahtipontisuutta sekä joskus meikkejä. Näiden glam metal -yhtyeiden sanoitukset painottuivat nautinnonhakuisuuteen ja villiin käytökseen. Musiikillisesti tyyliä kuvastivat kitaratilutussoolot, tunnuslaulumaiset kertosäkeet ja suhteellisen melodiset pop-vaikutteet. Glam metal -suuntaus tuli suureksi ilmiöksi metallimusiikissa ja yleisemmässä rockmusiikin näkökentässä. Tyyliä hallitsivat Twisted Sisterin kaltaiset New Yorkin yhtyeet. New Wave of British Heavy Metalin ja Judas Priestin läpimurtoalbumin British Steel (1980) ansiosta metallimusiikista tuli suosittua 1980-luvulla. Monet yhtyeet hyötyivät saamastaan huomiosta Music Televisionilla. Sen lähetykset alkoivat vuonna 1981. Myyntiluvut usein kohosivat, jos yhtyeen videoita näytettiin kanavalla. Def Leppardin video Pyromania (1983) teki yhtyeestä supertähden Yhdysvalloissa. Quiet Riotista taas tuli Metal Healthin (1983) ansiosta ensimmäinen yhtye, joka pääsi Billboardin listalle. Yksi herätteitä antavista tapauksista metallimusiikin suosion nousussa tapahtui Kaliforniassa. Siellä pidettiin vuonna 1983 US Festival -tapahtumassa "heavy metal day" (metallimusiikkipäivä). Tapahtumassa esiintyivät Ozzy Osbourne, Van Halen, Scorpions, Mötley Crüe, Judas Priest sekä muita, jotka houkuttelivat paikalle suurimman yleisön tapahtuman aikana. Vuosien 1983 ja 1984 aikana metallimusiikin myynnin osuus kaikista levymyynneistä nousi 8 prosentista 20 prosenttiin Yhdysvalloissa. Syntyi monia suuntaukselle omistautuneita ammattimaisia lehtiä kuten Kerrang! (1981) ja Metal Hammer ( 1984). Lisäksi alkoi syntyä harrastajapohjaisia lehtiä. Vuonna 1985 Billboard julisti: »Metallimusiikin yleisö on kasvanut. Metalli ei ole enää yksinomaan nuorten miesten musiikkia. Suuntauksen yleisössä on sekä vanhempia (lukioikäisiä), nuorempia (varhaisnuoria) että naisia.» 1980-luvun puoliväliin mennessä glam metal hallitsi Yhdysvaltalaisia listoja, Music Televisionia ja konserttiareenoita. Uudet yhtyeet alkoivat vetää lisää yleisöä. Los Angelesista tuli Warrant ja länsirannikolta Poison sekä Cinderella. Mötley Crüe ja Ratt pysyivät myös suosittuina. New Jerseyn Bon Jovi yhdisti hard rockia sekä glam metalia ja tuli hyvin suosituksi kolmannella albumillaan Slippery When Wet (1986). Vuonna 1987 MTV aloitti ohjelman Headbanger's Ball lähetykset. Ohjelma oli erityisesti omistautunut metallimusiikkivideoille. Metallimusiikki oli kuitenkin alkanut jakautua nurkkakuntiin. Pienemmät piirit alkoivat suosia äärimmäisempää tyyliä ja alkoivat kutsua suosittuja tyylejä "lite metaliksi" (kevyt metalli) tai "hair metaliksi" (tukkahevi). Eräs yhtye, joka saavutti moninaisen yleisön, oli Guns N' Roses. Yhtye nähtiin raaempana ja vaarallisempana kuin muut Los Angelesin virkaveljensä. Appetite for Destruction (1987) -listamenestyksellään Guns N' Roses "antoi uutta virtaa Sunset Stripin törkytehtaalle ja piti lähes yksinään ilmiötä hengissä vielä useamman vuoden." Seuraavana vuonna Jane's Addiction ilmestyi samoihin Los Angelesin hard rock -klubipiireihin. Yhtye sai huomiota esikoisalbumillaan Nothing's Shocking. Rolling Stone -lehti julisti albumin arvostelussa: "As much as any band in existence, Jane's Addiction is the true heir to Led Zeppelin." (Jane's Addiction on todellinen Led Zeppelinin perillinen).79 Jane's Addiction oli ensimmäinen yhtye, joka tunnistettiin alternative metal -kehityssuunnan edeltäjäksi. Alternative metalista tulisi näkyvimpiä tyylilajeja seuraavalla vuosikymmenellä. Eriytyminen: 1980-luku, 1990-luku ja 2000-luku Monet metallimusiikin alalaijt kehittyivät kaupallisen valtavirran ulkopuolella 1980-luvulla. Näitä alalajeja on useaan kertaan yritetty kartoittaa. Näkyvimpiä yrittäjiä ovat Allmusicin toimittajat sekä Rock Detectorin Garry Sharpe-Young. Sharpe-Youngin metallimusiikin hakuteos jakaa underground metalin viiteen suureen luokkaan: thrash metal, death metal, black metal, power metal sekä samansukuiset doom metal ja goottimetalli. Tästä jatkumosta puhuttaessa "heavy metal" -termiä alettiinkin lyhentää usein pelkäksi "metalliksi" tai "metallimusiikiksi", koska heavy metal -termi ei enää riittänyt määrittämään suuntausta tarpeeksi tarkasti. Uusien metallilajien syntyessä heavy metal onkin muuttunut vahvaksi suunnannäyttäjäksi ja vaikutteeksi metalliyhtyeille 1980-luvulta eteenpäin. Kuitenkin termi "hevi" on jäänyt erittäin vahvaksi kansan suuhun, ja sillä pystytään edelleen ymmärtämään koko metallimusiikin kirjo. Luokka:Metallimusiikki